


*UNTITLED FOR NOW*

by Monpetitecherie



Category: Home Improvement (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Crying, Emergency room, F/M, Hospital, I REGRET NOTHING, Regretful words, a lot of crying, almost dead, but - Freeform, car crash, comforting actions, couple fights, craving each others touch, k i dunno what else to say, locket, maybe fluff?, plz read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monpetitecherie/pseuds/Monpetitecherie
Summary: regretful words, car crash, hospitals...you know usual angst





	1. Regretful Words Can Do a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i was not planning on posting this but i am. the grammar isn't the best but idc
> 
> anyway...there was a commercial for strong medicine on tv and patricia richardson was on it and i iNHALED SO HARD and started flipping my shit cuz an angel just appeared on my tv and my sister was like, "dude what is ur damage?"

“Oh well I’m sorry for actually CARING about our relationship!”

They were fighting…again. It had been about the hundredth time that week. She was upset because he never had time for her. He was upset because she didn’t know what life was like in his shoes. 

Tim Taylor sold tools for a living. Why? One reason was so he could get that extra dough and support himself. The other reason was that tools were his LIFE. Ever since he was little, he loved tools. He knew he wanted to do something with tools for a living; maybe run a tool show. Yeah, that’d be cool! Anyway that’s not important. Sales had been going very well recently, which was the upside. The downside was being forced to work long hours, with him leaving at 6:00 am and returning at 11:00 pm. His girlfriend, Jill Patterson wasn’t very pleased about this. She missed him dearly and they rarely talked or hung out with each other anymore. Whenever she did see him, it always ended in argument. 

Comeback after comeback, he had finally had enough and snapped at her, like a lash of a whip “Well why don’t you just leave?! Just take your shit and go!” He turned away from her in hate and anger, immediately regretting what he said to her. The blood from Jill’s face drained and her eyes widened in fear. The tears formed in her eyes and with a cracking voice let out a small, “Fine.” She left the room, shutting the door silently. 

Minutes passed and he knew that that was a mistake. Yelling was a mistake. Saying those words was a mistake. He knew it the moment he saw tears form in Jill’s eyes. How could he be so stupid? He just shouted at his girlfriend. The love of his life. His ride or die. His one and only. What a crummy boyfriend I am, he glumly thought. 

“Jill, I-” he started as he turned around, but she was gone. Tim felt worse than ever. There he was…standing alone, in the troubling silence.


	2. Heartbroken Tears and Fucked-up Gears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah its a chapter fic so... :)

Driving in her car, she headed forward. No particular destination. Just forward. She needed to get as far away from him as possible. She started chewing on her lower lip and the tears started trickling down her cheeks. Jill pulled over and, after a few minutes of staring outside of the front windshield, let out a great sob. Hands gripped on the steering wheel, she rested her forehead on it and let the bitter tears flow freely. Heartbroken sobs disrupted the thick silence in her car. 

Eventually, the tears dried out and Jill lifted her head, hands still attached to the wheel. She leaned back against the car seat, contemplating everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. Why did they have to fight? All she wanted was for them to spend a little more time together. Was that too much to ask? Maybe they should just go their separate ways. Was that the best choice? They have been through so much together, that can’t just be it…the thoughts racked her mind and she considered turning back. 

Yet, she declined.

Jill hurriedly wiped away the leftover tears and started the car once more. The road was quite bare at this hour of the night. There was a feeling in her gut that just didn’t seem…right. Unconsciously, her hand immediately clutched onto the locket Tim gave her for her birthday. A small act of comfort; it always comforted her. Jill made it to an intersection and waited for the light to change. The lights switched from red to green and she started moving forward. Suddenly, a car came spiraling out of nowhere, swerving in jerky movements from left to right. Before Jill could realize what was happening, it was too late: the two cars met. The right side of the car slammed into the front left and crushed it like a can. Jill collapsed out of the car. Shards of broken glass punctured the delicate skin on her stomach, creating gashes and releasing the warm crimson blood held inside. She couldn’t feel her heartbeat and her breathing was heavy. Jill felt herself get weaker…and weaker…so much blood was escaping from her torso. As if from many feet away, someone took her in their arms and asked her if she was okay. A small moan was the only thing that could escape her lips.

Loud sirens, people frantically yelling, and 

everything

went

black.


	3. Calls at 1:30 am

Tim was sitting on the couch, hands buried in his face. He still regretted what happened and wished he could go back and prevent all of it. The fight, the words, everything. The phone started ringing but it didn’t sound like an everyday ringtone. It was as if it had a sense of urgency to it. Worriedly, Tim answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Tim?” It was Jill’s mother, which was a bit surprising. Her voice was a bit on the anxious side.

“I-yes. Hello Mrs. Patterson. Is everything alright?”

“Um…no not-not exactly”

“What’s wrong?”

“You see it’s-it’s Jill” her voice trailed off. Tim’s breath became shallow and fast.

“What happened?”

“The police called me…she got into a car accident” he couldn’t believe his ears. A car accident?

“Is she okay??” Tim questioned, his voice shaking.

“I’m not sure. An ambulance came and took her to a hospital. Oh, Tim, please make sure my daughter is okay!”

“I-I…” Tim was speechless at this point. He didn’t even know what to say. His girlfriend got into a car accident and he didn’t even know if she was alive or not.

“I’ll go check on her right away. Thank you for informing me” his voice was shaking violently at this point. Without skipping a beat, he slammed the phone on the base and ran out the door. Tim started the car and drove off in an instant, his girlfriend the only thing on his mind.


	4. The Bitter Feeling of Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry to all the doctors/nurses/any medical worker out there reading this if any info is wrong plz let me know i literally know nothing about medical stuff and google wasn't as helpful as i hoped

Arriving at the hospital, he slammed the door open and sprinted to the check in counter.

“I need to see Jill Patterson. Now” he demanded. The woman at the counter checked her papers and found her name.

“Sir, it’s 2 am. The visiting hours are over” she explained.

“Please! Please I need to see her, you don’t understand”

The woman found her name in the papers, “How are you related to her?”

“I’m her boyfriend. Please I need to see her now!” Tim’s voice was quivering and he felt hot tears form in his eyes. 

The woman realized how worried he was and quietly said, “Right this way”. Their shoes clicked swiftly as they walked down the hallway.

“Is she going to be okay??”

“We’re not sure. When the doctors arrived, she had lost a lot of blood. About 2,000 mL to be exact. She didn’t have much of a pulse, either, and wasn’t breathing properly. There’s a 40% chance she survived. They had to take her to the emergency room. Ah, here we are!” the woman informed him. She opened the door and Tim’s eyes widened. There she was, his sleeping beauty. Skin as pale and white as a ghost, hair still tied in a slightly messy ponytail and eyes closed shut, long thick eyelashes sticking out. He didn't know how to react; so many emotions were flowing through him.

“I’ll let you be” the woman closed the door. Slowly, Tim walked towards Jill. His beautiful Jill. All sorts of IV’s were attached to her, plus a needle for blood transfusion. The heart monitor kept silently beeping every few seconds; her breathing was slow and shallow. An oxygen mask was placed on her face since she wasn’t breathing properly. The bandage was visible under the hospital gown and was spread across her torso, stained red. Numbly, Tim pulled up a chair next to her and grabbed her hand. The woman’s words echoed in his mind ‘there’s a 40% chance she might survive’. How could he let this happen to her? She might die and he’d have to live the rest of his life without her. Thick tears started flowing down his pale cheeks like raindrops. Placing his head down in his arms (and still holding on to her hand), he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, hot tears flowing like raindrops during a storm. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry…” he kept repeating shamefully. He knew he was the guilty one and there was nothing that could be done.


	5. Confession Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i dont - i dont even know what this story is
> 
> lmfao this chapter is sHORT af

Days bled into weeks and Jill still hadn’t woken up. The doctor moved her to another room; thankfully her breathing had come to normal and they could take the oxygen mask off. Tim visited her every day and told her about his day; the highs, the lows, every single detail. He was becoming afraid he was going to lose the love of his life because a stupid decision he made. Sadly sighing in his chair, he held her hand. It was a small gesture but it gave him much comfort. It let him know that she was there, she was with him, she was a true promise. Rubbing circle motions in the palm of her hand, Tim took a deep breath and decided to speak.

“Jill. I need to tell you something. I want you to know…I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry. For everything. Not giving you enough attention, fighting with you all week, saying those words. I wish I could just take a clock and reverse everything that happened. I hate fighting with you,” his voice started cracking and hot tears started pouring, “I love you, Jill. I wish you’d wake up, because I need you. Without you I can’t live. You’re my everything. I keep falling in love with you and each time is harder than the last. Every time the feeling gets deeper, more complete, more bewitching. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to keep you safe. Every time I see you lying on the hospital bed, it breaks my heart knowing the fact that I couldn’t complete that. What breaks me even more is the knowledge that I’m the one that caused all this. I’m sorry. If I could take it all back, I would because I need you. I love you.” he was looking at her hand, still holding it. A couple moments of silence passed by and Tim knew there was no point in saying any of that stuff. She was gone. All of a sudden, Jill’s hand squeezed his hand tight and his eyes widened.


	6. Reunited

Did her hand just…? He looked at Jill, who was awake. Her tousled hair was still tied in a ponytail and her doe eyes were sleepy. She had a smile on her face. She let go of the grip she had on his hands and caressed his cheek. He let out a sob and the tears came flowing again, but this time they were happy tears. Jill wiped them away with her thumb. He grabbed her arm and leaned into her touch; the touch he had been craving for so long.

“Timothy Taylor” her gentle voice saying his full name sent chills down his spine. 

“Jill I am so sorry. It’s all my fault. I never should’ve said anything I—”

“Hey, it’s alright. Everybody argues sometimes” her gentle voiced reassured him.

“I’m sorry as well. I don’t usually admit when I’m wrong due to…” she paused for a moment. She had this sad look on her face, which worried Tim. Jill continued, “Not important. I just want to say I’m sorry. I know how important your job is and working late hours is one of the things that comes with it. I’m sorry for being so selfish; I just missed spending time with you. You mean so much to me, Tim. I love you.” she looked at him. Something flashed through her mind and she looked away, sadly. Tim gave her a sympathetic look.

"I love you so much, Jill. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. I can’t risk losing you. You’re the one thing I need in my life. Every time I look at you…I’m home” She flashed one of her sweet smiles at him. The two of them shared a passionate kiss. It was soft and gentle. He missed that feeling so much. The heart monitor started beeping faster and faster. They broke apart from their kiss and started laughing. 

“Well I see there’s been a major change in heart rate” The doctor was standing at the doorway with a sly grin, “Who’s the lucky guy?” 

“Tim. Tim Taylor” Jill looked at him with a loving smile. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. The doctor laughed. She remembered her days of young love. Checking the clip board, she remembered why she came.

“Well your health has improved these past few days so we are discharging you. Make sure you don’t strain your stomach too much, that will need a couple more days to heal. These meds should do the trick” she handed Jill a small orange bottle. Take twice a day.

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” she said with a giggle.

The two of them left the hospital and drove off. An hour later, Tim and Jill were sitting on the grass at some park and enjoying each other’s company. The warm sun was peeking out of tall treetops and the grass was cool and soft. Her head was on his shoulder, one hand on the locket. His head was on hers, with one arm wrapped tightly around her, the other holding her free hand. A simple aura of love filled the air and everything was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay we made it to the end. if youre reading this, thanks for sticking all the way to the end i really appreciate it :)


End file.
